


How about we do this

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship?, Leg Kink, M/M, small wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo helps tend to the outcome of Kei's clumsiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	How about we do this

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa yeah, this is the thing. Nice little surprise...

“Tetsurou, it’s not that serious.”

“It is that serious, you’re bleeding.”

Kei rolled his eyes and shifted on the toilet seat, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips. He was in an interesting position, staring down at Kuroo as the other retrieved his first aid kit from under the sink in the bathroom. He had a look of intensity on his face and Kei wanted to laugh at the seriousness he was emitting.

“How did you even do this, goddammit Kei…” he held out a hand and Kei tilted his head in confusion before he yelped after feeling Kuroo’s hand close around his foot and pull his leg out a little.

“I accidentally dropped a plate, it’s not unheard of.”

Kuroo sucked his teeth and brought out a tube of antiseptic ointment and a large bandage. The cut was a bit large, on the inside of his ankle, but it didn’t hurt much. Kuroo completely flipped his lid when it happened, making a high pitched noise before he picked Kei up bridal style and set him in the bathroom before ordering him to stay where he was and not move an inch.

Kei bit his lip and let out a hiss as Kuroo applied the antiseptic and even a little bit of some antibiotic ointment that Kei hadn’t heard of before. He took extra care as he set the bandage on top of the cut and smoothed a hand over it lightly, that had Kei shivering.

“There we go, no more booboo.”

Kei sputtered at the childish statement.

“Please don’t say that…” Kuroo chuckled and Kei was then aware that he still had his hand wrapped around the heel of his foot, surprising Kei when he moved it up and clutched at his calf. His hand wasn’t large enough to wrap around but it was certainly warm and heavy against Kei’s sensitive skin.

“I hope that doesn’t leave a mark…the rest of your skin doesn’t have a single blemish.” Kei flushed at the murmured words and stared down at Kuroo incredulously.

“It wouldn’t matter, it’s just a scratch anyway.” Kuroo hummed and smoothed his other hand down Kei’s leg, making the other jerk away, if not for Kuroo’s hold.

“Yeah, but your skin is so pretty. It’d be a waste is all.”

“Would you stop saying things like that? It’s embarrassing.” Kuroo grinned and Kei narrowed his eyes in response before trying to retrieve his leg from the other’s grip.

“I probably should go clean that glass up.” Kuroo made a protesting sound and tucked his face to the side of Kei’s leg, gently rubbing his cheek on it.

“I’ll clean it up a bit later, you’re too clumsy to be left alone in the kitchen.” Kei makes an indignant sound that turns into a small gasp when he feels Kuroo’s lips pressed softly to his leg. He tries, once again, to pull his limb from Kuroo’s hands to no avail.

“What, what are you doing?! Don’t put your mouth there!” In response, Kuroo rebelliously pressed an open mouthed kiss to Kei’s skin, a groan escaping his mouth before he looked up at Kei from under his lashes.

“I don’t know why not. I’ve put my mouth everywhere else.” Kei’s next response is choked down and he’s staring wide eyed at Kuroo, one hand clutching the side of the sink and the other placed on the top of the toilet over between his thighs. His fingers curl into the fluffy cloth and he can’t help to curl his toes in anticipation for Kuroo’s next action.

Kuroo places a hand high on Kei’s thigh, sending him a secretive smile that doesn’t make Kei any less anxious for what Kuroo was going to do next.

“Don’t be so tense Tsukki~”

Kei let out a shuddery breath that immediately hitched the moment Kuroo’s mouth skimmed down the side of his leg, lips slightly parted and moist. Kei could feel the wetness on his skin cooling and he shivered, a thick inhale of breath getting caught in his throat.

Kuroo lifted his leg up a bit more, almost over his head so his crazy bedhead was touching it, brushing his lips briefly on the back of Kei’s leg before he parted his lips and sucked a bruise into the area right behind his knee, grinning against the skin when he hears a sharp gasp from Kei. He didn’t pause though, and instead sat up on his knees and lifted Kei’s leg so that it was resting on the other side of him, exposing the insides of his thighs due to his pair of “at home shorts” that Kuroo highly appreciated.

Kei huffed slightly and Kuroo could see his thighs quiver and he showed no hesitation as he pressed a bruise there, sucking hard at the skin. Kei muffled a whimper and his hands tentatively pressed into Kuroo’s soft hair.

Over and over he pressed kisses to Kei’s thighs, watching the pale skin turn dark colors that stood out wonderfully to Kuroo. He hummed as he got closer to right between Kei’s legs and looked up at the other.

Kei was breathless, his cheeks were flushed and his lips were blood red from his own teeth, biting them to keep himself quiet. His hands were shaking in Kuroo’s hair and he legs had started shaking under Kuroo’s ministrations. Kuroo let out a groan at the picture Kei made and leaned forward, pressing his nose onto his thigh, letting out hot puffs of breath as he trailed his nose to Kei’s hardness, nuzzling it briefly before he began mouthing at him, vaguely feeling Kei double over, making the position a tight fit. He rolled his tongue over the cloth, making it wet and ripping a moan from Kei’s throat.

“Tetsurou, Tetsu…” Kuroo moaned at the sound of Kei whimpering his name breathlessly and dipped his fingers nimbly under the waist band of Kei’s shorts, wrapping his hand around him. Kei lifted from his hunched over position and stared hazily down at Kuroo.

He pulled the waist band down enough to pull Kei’s cock out of his underwear and shorts, wasting not a second as he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked, pressing his tongue lightly to the slit. Kei yelped and Kuroo’s mouth was suddenly filled with the taste of Kei splashing over his tongue and down his throat.

He swallowed as much as he could and pulled off, watching Kei gasp softly as he tried to calm his breathing. Kuroo hummed and moved up to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, moving away when Kei tried to connect their lips. He chuckled when Kei let out a huff of annoyance and grabbed Kei’s chin, using his thumb to part his lip before he licked into his mouth, letting Kei taste himself. Kei grabbed at his shoulders and then wrapped his arms around his neck. Kuroo grinned into the kiss and then lifted Kei up, feeling his legs wrap around his waist.

He carried him to their bedroom, noticing that they’re not even kissing anymore, just pressing their mouths together and huffing through their noses.

Kuroo set Kei down on the bed and then pressed another chaste kiss to his lips.

“I need to clean up the glass.” Kei cleared his throat and nodded, though his arms didn’t untangle from around Kuroo. Kuroo raised an eyebrow and despite Kei’s flushed face, he raised one also.

“Or I can leave it there till later?”

Kei shrugged.

“That could work.”

                                          

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
